Untitled
by Lady Juse
Summary: Ten months have passed, and John meets a couple with a mission. To help Sherlock.


Untitled

* * *

Almost ten months had passed.

John Watson was sitting in his, now solo, flat. He tried to get away, but he couldn't leave. Mrs. Hudson already lost one boy. So he stayed. For her sake. He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

John sighed. He hoped it wasn't another reporter, wishing to besmirch his former flat-mate's name ever more. He answered the door and saw a boy and girl. Both in their early 20's.

The boy was pale, had spiky black hair and grey eyes, carrying a bag. The girl was olive-toned, had long red hair on a pony-tail and green eyes behind glasses. They both were dressed normally. But the one aspect that caught the former army doctor's attention were that they were wearing buttons that said "_I Believe in Sherlock Holmes"_

"Err…" the boy said "John Watson?"

"Yes…" John answered "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is River and this is my friend Rory," the girl, River, explained "and we were wondering if you could answer some questions about your friend…"

"So you can twist what I say into more lies?" John snapped, he didn't mean to; it was just, there were so many that did.

"No, actually" Rory said brightly, "we are working on a movie that would help prove Sherlock's innocence"

Watson now was interested, "Come in" he let the two in.

"Where do you want to film then?" Rory asked

"How about here?" John gestured to where to two chairs lay, one used frequently, and the other covered in dust.

"Was that-?" Rory began to ask before River said "I'll grab another chair; Rory you should begin to set up."

River walked to the, now experiment-free, kitchen to grab chair.

Rory began to set up the camera, and River returned with a chair, placing it around John's chair. River gestured for John to take a seat.

Soon after Rory gave River a thumbs-up, indicating they were ready.

"Alright then, John," River said "Let's begin"

* * *

After filming for an hour, Rory and River feel that they had enough footage.

"Do you want us to edit out the…" River asked as Rory packed his camera into his bag.

"No," John said

"Ok then" Rory, finished with packing the camera, reached into a side pocked of the bag and got out a tablet and a button, "could we please have your email address so we can send you the video when it's done?"

John wasn't sure why he would need a copy emailed to him.

"It's so that we can have multiple people post it on different sites" River explained "with multiple people it will be harder to take down"

John gave them his email and then Rory handed him the button. It was just like the ones they wore, black with "_I Believe in Sherlock Holmes"_ in yellow.

"We give them to everybody that helps us with this film" River said

"We need to spread the message" Rory added

"Thank you," John said, smiling "I await the file"

The two left and John went back to staring at Sherlock's vacant chair.

* * *

Two months after the interview, he got an email

**To:** John Watson

**From:** Reichenbach Films

**Attachment: **Believe in Sherlock Holmes

John

The film is complete. As you have your blog, you are to post it there. Queue it to be posted one week from now. This is going live on the anniversary of his death.

Be sure to tell everyone to download the video and share it with everyone.

We thank you for your part in this project.

Rory Collins & River Bennet

John smiled as he set up his post for the video. He decided not to watch it, he wanted to wait.

* * *

It soon was the day. John Watson, luckily, had the day off. Sarah understood that it was an important day for him, and he appreciates it.

John first went to visit Sherlock's grave. He was surprised to see Rory and River there; laying a wreath on his grave.

They looked as though they were giving a prayer before looking up and noticing John approaching.

"Hello" River said "we were just leaving if you wish to be alone"

"Not yet," John said, "I have a question for you,"

"Yes?"

"Who is funding you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Living with a mind like Sherlock can teach you things" John smiled slightly "I can see you two have an average income, both having jobs, hence your interview with me being late in the day. However, you two have enough money for not only a custom made wreath," John nodded at the wreath, which had roses; pinks, yellows, reds, white and black; "You also have enough money for professionally made buttons" he tapped on the button pinned on his jacket.

"So, you must have someone assisting you. Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Mycroft" John said, the man who sold out his brother for a code. He must have felt guilty after the fall.

"So why did he ask you?" John wondered out loud

"He caught us writing 'I Believe in Sherlock Holmes'" River said

"We owed it to him," Rory continued "He found out our film teacher's murderer."

"Film Teacher"

"He was like a father to us" River smiled. "and we know for a fact that mysteries aren't as fun if you know what happened"

John raised an eyebrow.

"We did a mystery film" Rory explained, "watching it wasn't that fun"

With that, the two left John.

John stayed at Sherlock's grave, talking to him about the past year, how work was going, how he couldn't leave Baker Street. He also talked about the couple.

Soon though, he left, leaving only the wreath of roses.

* * *

When he returned to 221B, he decided to watch the video. He went to his blog and clicked the latest post, not noticing the number of comments.

He clicked the video and full screened it.

For the next 45 minutes, he was silent.

They had interviews from Mycroft, Lestrade, Henry Knight, Mrs. Hudson, Jacob Sowersby and other clients, even Kirsty Stapleton, they talked to people on the streets about if they enjoy a mystery if they know the ending. They did experiments proving Sherlock right, they even talked to members of Sherlock's Homeless Network.

They also made a point of how Richard Brook, the supposed true identity of Moriarty can't be real.

"There are not records, anywhere, on the supposed children's show he had" Rory said and it segwayed to River interviewing children if they had seen the show.

"Only one episode, it was too scary" a little girl said

He didn't see his part until the end.

"But there is one more person we'd like to talk to" River's voice said over a shot of a London skyline.

The video then showed them.

The interview went smoothly, John remembered the questions and how he answered them. Then…

"Why do you believe in Sherlock Holmes so much?" River had asked him

It was then he noticed the caption they given him

'**Dr. John Watson – flatmate/blogger/best friend**'

"Because I owe him so much…after returning from the war, I was alone, I felt like there was nothing I could do. Then I met Sherlock. He helped me, even if he didn't know. And I will be eternally grateful for him…" the John on the screen wiped away some tears, as did the John watching.

River then reached to hold John's other hand, "Thank you for your time"

It cut to a shot of a crowd of people.

River's voice came over a crowd shot, "Sherlock Holmes was a brilliant man, taken from us all too soon. He was ousted as a fraud and people believed the lies. They thought that no one could be _that_ clever, that he was `too mad` to not want to commit crimes. Well, then…where is brilliance without a touch of madness?"

The screen went black as a message, telling people to share this video on other sites, making sure people knew this.

Then, there was a picture of Sherlock, the only time his face was shown in the entire video, with the words '_Believe'_ on it.

* * *

Far off, in a ratty hotel room, a man thought to be dead smiled.


End file.
